In robotics where motion is controlled by humans, the intended robotic motion is rarely executed perfectly because of mechanical imperfections of the robotic system, variable payloads, and contact forces. For automatic systems, payload has to be taken into consideration in motion planning, otherwise there may be mismatch between the desired and actual motion. In surgical robotics, lack of compliance may be a challenge in systems that aim to perform automatic surgery. Lack of compliance may also be an issue, however, for master/slave systems. With such systems, a surgeon may learn to compensate for these imperfections in his/her head, and an experienced surgeon does so unconsciously. For a novice surgeon, however, the system may be non-intuitive, and he/she has to continuously adjust or correct the trajectories. Inaccurate positioning is part of what makes surgical robotics challenging to perform. If a tool would move precisely as expected, learning surgical robotics would be easier, which would translate into better clinical outcomes for all the patients.